ThingsChange
by xXPrincessGabyXx
Summary: I felt my face go red, not knowing if it was because of what just happened or something...else. I pushed the weird feeling aside and took my seat. Major: DxC, Minor: GxB, and some TxG
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay so this is my 1st story, so please go easy on me. If anyone can give me some pointers or help on how a write, please feel free to let me know: D oh and this story is going to be told in Courtney's POV.**_

*Beep, beep, beep * Ugh! Just waking up from my annoying alarm really sucks. It sucks more that it's a Monday, but I'll make the best of it. Anyway, my name is Courtney Alexandra Barlow (AN: that's my friends name she rps Courtney on YouTube, k now on with the story). Today happens to be my 1st day of High School, I don't mind but hopefully I won't have to sit next to Mr. Neanderthal this year. I slowly got out of bed, and noticed it was 6:30am, if I didn't move fast I would miss the bus. I got in the shower as fast as I could and washed up. I got out soon after that, checking what I would ware, I decided on a plane purple top and a cute gray skirt, I also added a headband, just to make my whole outfit look Simple, but cute. I walked down stairs and got myself a piece of toast passing my mother and father at the table. "Morning Angel, you ready for school today?" my mother said smiling "Yes Mama', well I better get going so I don't miss the bus, love you bye." I walked out kissing my parents on their cheeks, and slowly walked over to the bus stop.

As a waited I felt something tape my shoulder, thinking it was Bridgette I turned around with a smile on my face, I missed seeing my best friend over the summer. She had gone to Florida for a surfing contest. But to my surprise it wasn't her, it was Duncan, my smile faded into a glare, "what do you want?" I asked rather annoyed "awe Princess that hurts" he smirked. "Look Duncan, I don't want to send the last moments of summer with you. Now why can't you just leave me alone for once?" "Look Princess, I don't want to be here either but the old man said he's not driving me anywhere until I 'become a man'" he said annoyed. "Well I don't blame him, what parent would want their child to be in juvenile detention half of their life?" I remarked, "Okay listen 1st off, I'm not a child, and 2nd I didn't think you cared so much" he winked at me; I rolled my eyes ignoring what he had said. As I was about to say something the bus pulled up, thank God for that too.

I walked in about to look for a seat when I heard behind me "Nice ass Princess." Everyone snickered at his comment; I felt my face go red, not knowing if it was because I was mad, or something…else. I pushed that weird feeling aside and sat near the back, not wanting people staring at me after what had just happened. Duncan started to move his way towards me, so I put my bag in the seat next to me, making sure he wouldn't sit there. He smirked and sat in front of me. The bus pulled up at another stop, the last one to be correct, Bridgette walked in, and waved at me. 'Sit here' I mouthed at her, she nodded and started her way over, sitting when she got here. "Hey Courtney" she smiled. "Hey how was your summer? Did you win the contest?" I asked, "I got 2nd place, because I lost my balance…and they noticed" she replied disappointed. "Oh I'm really sorry, I know you wanted to win" "it's okay, at least I had fun" she said smiling, that's one of the things that makes Bridgette such a great friend, she always brings the best out of things.

She and I talked some more until we pulled up to the school. We all walked out, walking to our lockers. I got to mine and put in my combination. When I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes, sitting properly on some of my books was a small cute bare, with a note. I picked it up shocked and taking the note, as I opened it Duncan walked up, "what you got there?" he asked, "nothing just found this in my locker" I replied "oh well…it's lame" "what makes you say that?" he didn't reply. I rolled my eyes and closed my locker. "Well I think it's cute", and with that I turned around and walked off to my 1st class, leaving Duncan standing like an idiot by my locker.

_**Well that's it for now, I hope you all like it, stay tuned. I PRMISE it will get better! Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Alright here's part 2 enjoy ^^

I walked into my 1st call, math. I looked around and saw some new faces but mostly same old faces, I sighed and took my seat. As usual the math teacher, Mr. Johnson made a review on everything from last year. Which took up the whole period, and then I went over to Science.

Weirdly enough, the teacher had already made a project for us. I took my seat waiting for the teacher to arrive. I saw Bridgette walk in and I waved over to here, she started to make her way here, but was caught by her boyfriend Geoff. Geoff is sweet, I'm happy for her, but he's stupid with comments, and throws to many parties. Anyway she ended up sitting with him, oh well. Mrs. Louise came in after that. "Class, I know you all just got back but I have a project, it will be due in a week. I will be giving you each a baby doll. Now your partner is the person sitting next to you" I looked to my right, nobody, thank God, I can't get along with mostly half the class, they're not determined. "Okay so by next week I expect you all to return these dolls, as I am giving them to you, you will be able to choose their names. Now if you fail this, it will be marked as an F, so don't disappoint me."

As she was handing out the dolls, the door swung open. "I'M HERE." "Mr. Nelson, why am I not surprised, have a seat next to Courtney, she will-""WHAT! No, please no, I beg of you, anything please Mrs. Louise don't make that total Neanderthal sit next to me!" "Ms. Barlow, change that tone right now. He will be your partner whether you like it or not." Duncan smirked and sat next to me, I couldn't believe it, out of all the people HIM! Just my luck. Mrs. Louise looked at Duncan and me, and handed us a doll. "Take good care of him, remember what I said" I sighed and nodded my head. Duncan took the doll by the leg "umm I don't play with dolls teach" "Duncan hush, do you want to fail us already?" "Eh I'm used to it so yes" "ugh! You're so immature!" "Love you to Princess" he said winking. I glared at him about to say something else but the bell beat me to it.

I grabbed my books and ran out. When I got to my locker I put my books in took the note that I got this morning. I wanted to read it but I also didn't want anyone to see me with it, so I turned around to go walk to the bathroom, but when I did Duncan was there, with the doll- err I mean baby. "Forgetting our child already, thought you were the smart one" "okay he's not OUR baby; it's for a stupid project. Now seeing that I'm going to have to see each other every day because of the DOLL, I'd advise we go to your house after school." "Why not your house?" "Because my parents would kill you and that wouldn't be good" "Okay fine, and didn't think you cared for your baby daddy so much" he said winking. "You are NOT my baby daddy!" I said closing my locker. "Mm keep telling yourself that, it will happen, you wait and see Princess" "ugh! You're so annoying" "whatever, I know you want me" "Duncan do me a favor and get lost" "Okay…see you in a little while." And with that he walked away, I can't believe he listened to me.

It was finally the end of the day, I called my parents telling them I had a project that would take a week, and I would be going to Bridgette's after school. I had to lie, they would kill me if they found out my partner was Duncan. Weirdly enough they believed me. So I waited for Duncan by the door. "looking for me?" I turned around and saw Duncan smirking, God he does that too much, it's so hot- wow hold on did I just say hot! Ugh! It's completely ridiculous, and so immature, totally NOT hot. I noticed I hadn't said anything, man I must look really stupid just standing there. "Hello?" "Huh, oh right yeah sure whatever, where's the doll?" I felt stupid "he's in here" he said point at his book bag. I rolled my eyes "yeah because that's great parenting" "would you relax, he's fine. It's not like he cries or anyth-"out of nowhere we both heard a cry and jumped. "Well I guess I was wrong" "you think?" He took out 'son' out and literally threw him at me. "Duncan!" "What? I can't handle things that cry woman!" I took the doll and tried to shut it up, nothing worked, so I ended up having to find a bottle that came with the bag full of supplies that Mrs. Louise gave us, it worked, thank God. "Ah there", "that was it? Wow" "yeah now let's go" "alright come on"

That's part 2 ^^

Part 3 might be up by tonight or tomorrow: D

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ All right here's part 3 ^^ Enjoy.

When we got to his house, I was surprised it wasn't so bad. "You live here?" "Yeah. I hate it, nothing bad ever happens here, it's boring" "I'm honestly not surprised you said that" I rolled my eyes and put my bag in the closest. "Well, I'm leaving at 7, its 3:30, so I say we get homework done and out of the way, and get going on this project." "How about we skip homework, and focus on something…else" Duncan said winking at me. "How about we do my plan and I won't kick you where the sun doesn't shine" "Alright what's first Math?" I smirked at how scared he got, he knew for a fact I wasn't kidding about my comment.

1 hour later:

"DUNCAN!" I yelled at him. He just laughed and kept his distance. He thinks it's so funny to just take my PDA and send a message to everyone say I'm over his house. "Oh come on Princess, it's funny!" "No it's NOT! Now give me my phone!" I started to reach for it but no luck he was at least 5'7, and me being 5'2 isn't such an advantage. "Duncan please" "Nah, this is fun" I grunted and just stopped. There's no getting through to him. "Ugh! How do your parents deal with you?" "There never home, they never deal with me." "Lucky" I muttered. "Awe that hurts Princess" "Oh please, save your little sob story for someone who cares." I said rather annoyed. I grabbed my book, and finished the last of my homework, "There finished." "Good for you now can we get some action going" "Duncan hush, this is no time for childish behavior." "Princess you can push it off as much as you want…but it will happen." he said winking. "Ugh! You're so immature!" I yelled crossing my arms, "I've been called worse."

After about an hour, we started to work on our 'life' project. "You're doing it wrong Duncan," "No I'm not see." Duncan lifted our 'child' with a dipper on in one leg. "Oh yes perfect" "See I told you" "Ugh, just give me the baby and let me do it right." He handed me him, and I correctly got the dipper on, shocking. "There this time it's perfect" "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever" I rolled my eyes "Here throw this out" I handed Duncan the dirty dipper. "WHAT! EW GROSS NO!" "Duncan throw it out NOW! I yelled "Okay fine just stop screaming!" he yelled back throwing the dipper away. After he came back, a question ran through my mind…what are we going to name the baby. I sat as far away from Duncan with the baby, "Umm...Duncan?" "That's my name don't wear it out" I rolled my eyes at his remark. "What are we going to name him?" I asked holding the doll up. "Duncan Jr." he said with pride in his voice, "Uh no, we are not naming him Duncan Jr." "Awe and why not?" "Because it's stupid! That's why!". "Fine whatever, what do YOU think he should name the little devil?" I rolled my eyes "He's not a devil he's a doll!" "Yeah a doll that's going to kill you when you sleep, like Childs' Play!" "Oh please that's just a stupid movie, that doesn't even have a point to it" "That's only because you don't get it sweetheart." "Whatever" "Now what do you want to name him?" he asked me again. "I like the name Andrew" "Sounds…good" "Really? You honestly like it?" I asked confused. "Yeah, it's a good name" I found myself smiling at this…maybe it wouldn't be so bad working with a complete delinquent.

AN: Alright that's it for now, I'm so I didn't upload soon enough I've been busy with School ._.

But anyway REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4 (Update!)

Hey guys!

Sorry I promise I will make a couple new chapters during the Christmas Break but it might take some time!

The reason I haven't made a chapter in so long was because I was grounded -

BUT I will make new ones, I'll start now! :D

You can all Thank Tito aka TitoMxXxX for actually reminding me too haha

Alrighty I'll be back I promise! :D


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Enjoy! Sorry it took so long!~ I dedicate this chapter to Tito ;D Haha

"Aw I made my Princess smile!" Duncan said throwing his hands up in excitement. I quickly changed my smile into a glare, and Duncan took notice, "Never mind." I rolled my eyes and handed him Andrew. Duncan gladly took him but to my surprise was actually being gentle… with a doll."Duncan…" I said looking at Andrew, "Yeah?" he said looking at me. "Are you like this when nobody is around?" "Why do you wanna know?" he said with no emotion at all. "I'm just wondering… that's all" I said bringing my voice lower, he looked at me and smirked. "What?" I said getting annoyed with his smirk, again. "You like it when I'm like this, don't you" He said staring straight at me. "What!? No! Duncan don't be so full of yourself!" I protested crossing my arms looking away from him. He chuckled and went into the other room "Princess you are in denial." "I am not!" I yelled across the room, a little too loud because Andrew started to cry. What doll cries? Duncan tried to shut him up but nothing was working. "Duncan let me see him." He ran over and gave me Andrew; I took him and grabbed a bottle from the bag. "You honestly think a doll can drink?" "Well it can cry, so I'm guessing it will." I said with a little too much pride. Duncan just stared in shock while I fed the doll, or baby for that fact. Andrew stopped and his eyes closed. "So I'm guessing he's sleeping?" Duncan asked. "Yeah seems so." I said while wrapping him in a blue blanket and laying him down. Duncan sighed, "That was hard work!" "Duncan you didn't even do anything!" "Princess I helped make that baby." He said winking. "Duncan… it's a doll!" I tried to whisper, "Princess stop denying it" "I am NOT denying anything!" I threw my hands up getting really annoying with Duncan. "This is going to be a fun week… Sweetheart" Duncan said smirking.

Next Day~

I woke up and did my daily routine. I met Duncan at the bus stop. "You got the kid?" he asked, "Duncan use proper grammar for once, and yes I do have him." I took him out and handed him to Duncan. Some little kids walked by and started laughing, "Look this dude plays with dolls!" a little boy yelled and pointed at Duncan. "I can make your death look like an accident kid!" Duncan replied grinding his teeth together. The boy ran off screaming for his mom. "Duncan did you really have to scare him like that?" I said rolling my eyes. "Yes, yes I did." "God, you are the most immature person I have ever met." "Thank you." Duncan said with pride. Before I could say anything the bus pulled up, about time. We both stepped on and made our way to the back. I tried to save a seat for Bridgette but Duncan quickly sat himself down. "Duncan do you mind?" "Nope!" I sighed and moved myself as close to the window as I could, he took notice on this and wrapped his arm around me pulling me against his chest. I tried pulling away but his grip was too tight... even for me! "Duncan let go!" I yelled struggling. "Not a chance Princess!" He replied. We started to get some weird looks and Geoff gave Duncan a thumbs up. Not long after that we were at school and he let go. I stood up and straightened my back, then walked off the bus. Duncan right on my heels to get off as well. I sighed, it's going to be a long day. And with that I walked to locker.

Alright I'll start the next chapter tonight or in 2 days! I promise!


End file.
